Gem of Power
by stubble96
Summary: A powerful sorcerer is coming back into power (whether he wants to or not). Char and Ella's son, his best friend, and a thief who just turned over a new leaf must save the kingdom- and their friends.
1. History in First Person

**Disclaimer: I am broke, I own nothing, not Gail Carson Levine's book, Ella Enchanted, nor any of her characters, places and such.**

**Ok! Woo-hoo, Here's a back round- The evil Sorcerer Lucius's (haha funny name!) powers have been taken from him and placed in a gem by King Gareth Charmont II with the help of his best friend, James. Within all this there is a prophecy, the power will be released again one day, which is unknown, by a traitor found amongst the group of Greats who MUST prevail over Lucius reincarnated or all will be doomed (sound familiar? Haha). While a couple of thieves try to steal the gem of power they end up stuck with Queen Ella and King Char's son, and his best friend, as a mystery 100 years in the making set up for them. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you like! Ta- ta! **

**And herrrrre weeee gooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter One- History Lesson in First Person

King Gareth Charmont II strode cautiously over to a thick box crafted out of the strongest material in the all the land of Kyrria. In his calloused hand he gently held a beautiful gem. This gem was a deep, deep red- big as your palm- and seemed to be glowing as if in protest of what had happened. Looking at the gem the tired king turned to the man standing beside the box, "May this land never again know the evil we have, James. For it might ruin the good once and for all if Lucius is restored his powers."

"Reth, we are best friends and yet you have not told me why we do not destroy such evil? Why keep it in a simple stone shell for anyone to break open?!" James said, confusion giving his voice an angered edge. The man's green eyes blazed as his mind's eye reviewed the past events.

"If we had let this power go off free then it would only pick another soul to use as its prey!" the king snapped back, his own light brown gaze burning.

Both mean were still on edge, frantic with worry and physically drained. The last few days were not easy. Defeating the bad guy, saving the world, falling in love….

James sighed, attempting to relax. He asked the question that plagued him since they left the evil sorcerer's fortress. It was a question whose answer gave him nightmares. "And what of Lucius?"

Reth drew his hands through his hair, making parts stand up."He is all alone without his powers! I doubt he will last much longer, James."

"That's what I'm praying for, dear Reth." James gave a short laugh, "Let us lock up this badness for it gives me gas."

At that the king couldn't help but laugh, appreciative for his friend's attempt at levity. "Aye me, too!"

With that the Gem of Power was locked in the thick box and the two friends left the royal treasury for a good night's rest.

* * *

James was too restless to sleep, his mind wandering over the events of the past few days. Defeating the evil sorcerer Lucius, capturing his powers into a single block of madness, releasing the beautiful prisoner James had fallen in love with... He allowed his mind to wonder what his dear Lasary was doing.

_Well, of course she's asleep you dolt, as you should be._

He tried time and time again to ask for her hand in marriage but always was rendered speechless, either by his love or nerves. He tried to reason himself into believing it was the former rather than the latter. It wasn't as if he had to worry, Lasary's feelings for him were quite clear. Any fool could see Sir James and Lady Lasary were head over heels in love with each other.

_Tomorrow,_ he thought,_ tomorrow will be the day!_

With renewed determination, he rehearsed the proposal in his mind. He would, of course, get down on one knee and she would, of course, say yes and leap into his open arms. Oh, and a long, passionate kiss would soon follow. For a long, long time. Long, long, looooong time.

Soon he heard the grand clock chime three times. James knew he should sleep, but was far too anxious about his upcoming proposal. His hand held tight to the small box which held the elfian crafted engagement ring. Once his palms had sweated enough, he finally gave up.

_Oh, phooey! I'll just go for a walk; maybe the fresh air will do me good._

James had been too deep in thought to notice his surroundings and by the time be noticed it was too late. He had walked into the part of town that his kind, that of the royal party, was not well liked. He was about to turn around when an old hag drew his attention.

"Old woman!" James called out without thinking of what he was doing.

"Man," replied the hag.

"Um... what?" asked a confused James.

"I'm no woman, sonny!" the old man replied violently then mumbled, "And people think the old have bad eyesight! Oy, the youth of today are going to hell in a hand basket... calling old men, women, BAH!"

"I am terribly sorry, sir! But from here you looked like a wo-"

The old man cut off James' explanation, "Take a good look at me, lad. Do I have boobs? Wear a dress? Prance around like a pansy? Or am I wooing over your good looks? NO! Though I _am_ awfully tempted," he finished, eyeing James, who gave a shudder of disgust and started to pass the old man.

"Oy, sir! I believe you be lookin' for me," stated a raspy, croaking voice.

James stumbled and turned to find the owner of the voice, but saw no one.

The voice heaved a loud sigh, "Over here, mate. In the window!"

"Oooh!" exclaimed James as he found the owner. It was not at all what he had expected. The voice owner was a middle aged, very feminine looking, slightly balding, man with piercing blue eyes. He was hanging out of a second story window of one the houses along the dark street.

"And why am I looking for you, may I ask?" sense finally knocking on the door in James's brain.

"I have information you be wantin'. Ya know, on the stone thingy and such."

James gasped, _How could he possibly know?!_ Curiosity made him step into the house and up to the stairs to the man's window. "What do you want?" James asked, impatiently flicking dark blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Only to help His Majesty, and ye. Take this." The _man_, James will _never_ make a mistake like that again, handed over an old, yellowed piece of paper. James opened it to find the most beautiful, elaborate writing he had ever seen. "It's what you be lookin' for, ya know, The Prophecy," the man explained, bright blue eyes glowing.

James looked horror stricken, green eyes now tinted brown. _Only Reth, Lasary, and I knew of all this!_

"Now go, they come," the man gasped, blue eyes filled with terror. The man started to push James down the stairway and out the door, James had no time to ask questions.

Once outside the man slammed the door with a hurried command, "Run!"

Not heading the strange man's warning, James stopped to unfold the paper to read the striking script.

_One Royal Blood, True Heart- Respected;_

_One Dark Heart, Dark Help- Traitor;_

_One New Leaf Turned, Heart Set- Determined;_

_One Brave Heart, Time is Now- Fighter;_

_One Destroyer of All- Evil;_

_The Greats against the Evilest of Evil,_

_who is aided by Traitor_

_One group shall prevail, the other perished._

_Good and Bad, Bad and Good._

_Who shall Conquer Life and Death?_

"This cannot be!" James said aloud, all of his worst nightmares coming true. _This is about the Gem of Power, I know it! But... but how is its seal broken? By whom? Who is going to be the traitor?! I must warn the king!_

No sooner had these thoughts ran through James' head when an arrow was sent right past his ear. Quickly the king's best friend tucked the prophecy into his jacket pocket and turned around only to come face to face with a group of mysterious soldiers, dressed and ready for battle. They wore dull armor and their swords were encrusted with gore. One pointed at James and another came up and thrust his sword through James.

The bloody body was carried and laid on a table before the king.

"James! NO!" King Gareth's cry of agony was the worst any of the people in that room had ever heard. "All of you," said Gareth motioning to the servants and courtiers, his voice shaking, "leave me, please. Lady Lasary, you stay."

There was a commotion as the gossiping courtiers shuffled out of the room. It took everything in their power for the two remaining to wait for everyone to leave. Once they were alone, Reth pulled Lasary into a tight embrace, both bodies racked with uncontrollable sobs.

"Oh my friend!" wept the king, "After all we've been through together, this is how it ends!"

"My sweet love!" cried Lasary, "You save me and this is how you are repaid!"

Lasary pulled herself away from the king and collapsed upon the wooden table the body was on, gripping the lifeless hand with amazing strength.

Reth tried to give James's life-less body one last hug. As he pulled away, a paper fell from James' coat pocket.

_What is this, my friend? _Thought the king, as he rubbed tears and snot from his face. The king unfolded and read the paper, "NO!"

Immediately King Gareth Charmont II sent for his kingdom's best wizard, fairy, witch, and any one of magical power. All together they set a curse upon the terrible gem.

'Who ever unlocks and releases this most evil of powers from its shell, shall pay with their life.'

**Like it? Hm? HM?! Haha, the beginning is just a set up, kinda sad though, isn't it? Poor James, I cry for him haha. Did you like the part about the old woman/man thing? I must admit it isn't original, I ripped it off Monty Python and the Holy Grail (good stuff, if you haven't seen it, you MUST!) ReViEw!! Tell me if there's anything wrong or if you just wanna tell me you like it, I would be delighted! Woo-hoo **


	2. Thieving is Good for Your Health

**100 years later**

"Rys! We're gonna be later than normal! Boss will have our heads!" shouted Saraly, a beautiful girl wearing a maroon dress which showed off her stunning, willowy figure, "Hurry it up!" the beauty unbecomingly screeched.

Rys, who was in an uncommonly good mood, stood at the top of the stairs, clad in her usual clothing: pants, shirt, boots and weapon belt which held her beloved daggers. She scrunched her face, completely focused on her decision. _Stairs or stair RAIL, hmm..._

"Come on, you lazy brat!" Saraly shouted.

"Heh, heh." Said lazy brat grinned mischievously as she made up her mind and slid down the banister.

_What is taking that girl so long?!_ Thought Saraly as she marched over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, ready to shriek again. Just as she opened her mouth she saw what was sliding down towards her. Instead of screaming out a command, this time Saraly screamed in terror. "Ahh! Rys, no!"

"Hahaha, ahh!" Rys laughed as she and Saraly collided at the bottom, the latter having not been able to escape the oncoming banister rider.

"Stupid girl," mumbled Saraly as she pushed Rys off of her.

"I hate you in the morning; you always get all grumpy and yell. Not to mention you ruined my perfect landing!" said Rys as she jumped up and held a hand out to help Saraly stand.

"Well, I hate how you always make us late to these bloody meetings. So, be like me and DEAL WITH IT!" Saraly glared at Rys, ignoring the offered hand. By the gods, she could hate that stupid girl sometimes.

_Oh, yes. Let me be all cute and sarcastic. Look at me! I am witty! _Saraly mentally mocked her partner.

"Now, girlies," said a menacing voice stepping up behind them, "play nicely."

Hauling her daggers out of her belt, Rys turned around sharply. To her surprise what she saw was a handsome man, 19, a year older than herself, with black hair and piercing blue eyes, it was Suicul. Cul for short. He was also their third partner, lately missing.

Rys immediately gave him a hug, "Cul! Where have you been?"

"Why don't you put those daggers away before you poked my eye out," he said after letting Rys go.

"Oh, right," agreed Rys. While she was putting her weapons away she heard Saraly ask Cul where he'd gone off to.

"Just some, um, family matters to attend to. Nothing to keep me away from my girlies," said Cul, giving Rys a wink and Saraly a gorgeous smile. Rys laughed while Saraly swooned.

"And how have you two been fairing?" Cul asked.

Saraly's face turned white and she spouted a fountain of obscenities. "We're late!!! Come ON, Rys! You too, Cul, you _are_ our partner after all." She grabbed their hands and pulled Rys and Cul toward the Thief's Guild, where their daily meeting with the Boss was to take place.

* * *

"You're late… again," growled the Boss as a loyal servant shoved the 3 into a dimly lit room.

"And a good morning to you, too!" Rys said, earning an elbow in the ribs from Saraly and a snicker from Cul. Rys shot Saraly an annoyed look before turning her attention back to Boss. Sitting in his big throne with that graying hair he looked more like a grandfather then the head of the most powerful thief's guild in Kyrria.

_Hard to take seriously,_ thought Rys. _Well, except for the fact that he's stolen millions, and probably killed hundreds. Oh, and that whip in his hands._

"It's afternoon now. You are extremely lucky I need you or you'd be dead," Boss said casually as if life threats were passed out at every meal, which, for him, they probably were.

"Considering my line of work, I should be dead ten times over, eh? ("Eh? What are you, Kanaydeian?" hissed Saraly) I mean, although everyone loves me, not everyone loves a thief. _Especially_ one as skilled as me," Rys finished with a grand smile.

"You must be the cockiest person I know," said the Boss after shaking his head, bad mood melting away at Rys' very uncommon humor in a place such as this.

_Hmm, very refreshing, _he thought.

"It comes with my job description. It helps to spread the name of fear faster," Rys explained, her eyes gleaming mischievously while Cul nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I shudder whenever I hear your name. Rys. Oh! I just said it, I'm shaking in my boots," Saraly joked dryly, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"I love your sense of humor," said Rys, heavy on the sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

"How do you put up with this, boy?" Boss asked Cul, but got down to business.

To Saraly and Rys the Boss, who was only known by that name, was the closest thing they had to a father. After being orphaned, thanks to bandits, Saraly toddled about the grimy streets of the seedier parts of Frell before the thieves guild found her. As far as Lasary knew, her mother just happened to drop her off on the steps of the infamous guild's headquarters. Whether coincidence or not, no one ever knew.

But, being raised as thieves, they harvested a sense of freedom uncommon among any social class. Almost unafraid to speak their minds, the girls were offered an education anyone would be envious of. Languages and mathematics were nothing compared to training one's nimble fingers to pick a pocket, or a lock. Fighting was ingrained in girls at an early stage, the only way to survive.

Having a background together and Cul, their other partner in crime (literally), kept the two from killing each other when their tempers rose.

One glance at Saraly and Rys would tell you how very different each girl was from the other. Saraly, with her straight brown hair and serious amber eyes towered over Rys, who was a year older and looks varied completely. Rys had strawberry-blonde mess of hair and gray-blue joker eyes. With Cul's black hair they made the perfect team, each looking different from the other confused the people they robbed.

_"Well, good sir, the hair was blonde-no, brown. Wait, was it red?"_

_"No, no it was black, right?" _The villagers always puzzled as the sheriff interrogated them over the thieves.

Rys enjoyed tricking all their victims. She never really liked the whole stealing bit, preferring to watch puzzled expressions. Never did she feel more alive then while planning an "operation."

Saraly wasn't much of a thief- or perhaps too much. Her love for the rich and glamorous led to many close calls with the law. She was also quite fond of acting smarter than she was, taking credit for Rys' plans, presenting them as if they were her own.

And Cul, well, Cul had been recruited by Rys to join her and Saraly as the escape strategist. He hated to talk of his past, the only thing the girls had on him was his uncanny resemblance to the aging Boss.

"Rys! Pay attention!" yelled a very agitated Boss, "Twenty lashes when I'm done _re_-explaining!"

_So much for refreshing, now it's an inconvenience_, he thought.

Saraly chuckled, "Serves you right," she whispered. Cul looked at Rys with sympathy in his eyes.

Rys' good mood vanished as quickly as water turns to ice when Saraly touches it. As anger flared within her tiny body, Rys aimed a punch right at Saraly's face.

Saraly screamed and threw her arms up in front of her face to turn to protect herself, but she never felt anything. Instead she heard a loud whip cracking. The Boss had lashed out his whip, cracking it fast enough to catch Rys around the wrist, mere centimeters from Saraly's perfect nose.

"Damn," moaned Rys as she saw a deep welt forming.

"Now, pay attention or you'll earn yourself another twenty lashes!" shouted the Boss, "I have decided to let my very best team in on a little secret." Boss stated in a soothing voice leaning forward in his chair with excitement.

Cul sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming.

Rys caught her friend's reaction and began to throw confused looks from the Boss to Cul and back again. _What was that for?_ She questioned Cul with her eyes. The man pointedly refused to answer.

"This is very important. If you fail, you will never be able to work again- or breath for that matter for you will be dead," Boss continued as casual as before, ignoring Cul's scene. "There is a ball tomorrow night at the palace in Frell, something about His majesty, the Prince and some engagement," Boss spit out 'his majesty' looking angered but continued. "You three are to go and steal the Gem of Power right from under their noses! The ball is perfect cover!"

Rys' eyes grew wide enough for a train to pass through, her mouth hung open like a fish. _Highly unladylike_, she acknowledged and corrected her features.

"What's so special about that? It's only a stupid old shiny rock," Saraly asked haughtily, when she didn't know things it only made her mad.

"Do you not know the story, then?" asked Cul. Saraly answered in the negative.

"Well," Cul began, nice and slowly for Saraly, "about 100 years ago there lived a great sorcerer named Lucius," Cul's eyes faintly glowed red as he talked of the evil sorcerer and the evil, vile, disgusting thing he had done. "The King Gareth Charmont the second and a man unknown stole his powers from him and supposedly encased them in a jewel, the aptly named 'Gem of Power'. If the power were released, the heir of Lucius would rise, crushing all good once and for all," Cul finished, his eyes glowing a brighter red then before, scaring the girls but exciting the Boss.

After a minute or two of silently staring at Cul, Rys decided to snap her fingers in front of his face. He immediately snapped back in normal- looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Lucius' reign is on the way," the Boss began before the girls could ask Cul any questions, "Will you be on his side or otherwise? Think of the power you would hold if you were on the side of Lucius' heir! The gold and riches you would get. The positions you would hold as his supporters."

Both girls knew what 'otherwise' meant. It meant a torture and then a slow and painful death. But, at the mention of riches and power, the girls' mouths watered.

_A nice profit, and I really don't feel like dying today_, Rys thought as she nodded her agreement, Saraly soon followed with a nod.

"I will not accept failure," Boss finished, signifying the end of their meeting. The three bowed at the waist and turned to leave, "Oh, and Rys?"

"Yes, sir?" she replied. _Hopefully he had forgotten the lashings..._ she prayed.

"Don't forget about those lashings," he replied with a smug look as Rys' face fell. The Boss clapped twice and a group of humongous strong men came toward the female thief...

Back at their cottage Rys was all bandaged up and started to formulate a plan of attack. "The ball is the key! It is just the distraction we need. What excellent timing. Stupid royals…" Rys' laugh caught in her throat as she carefully pulled herself off the bed she was sitting on, lost in thought but acutely aware the pain. "Saraly and I will dress up and go to the ball. Cul, you wait outside with the get-away horses for a quick and easy escape, alright? Saraly, you must watch every one closely while I leave to steal the gem. Got it?"

"Excuse me, but who is the brain behind this team? I believe the answer is me," whined Saraly, officially jealous of Rys' natural leadership showing through even when she's in pain. She tossed her silky brown hair over a shoulder.

"Well, what other plan do you have?" Cul asked her. Saraly repeated exactly what Rys had just said. "What a brilliant plan!" Cul congratulated, smiling and winking at Rys, like every time this happened.

"I know it is." Saraly's eyes flashed defiantly. "But, this time, I'M going to do the stealing," Saraly explained, eyes going wide with the excitement.

"NO!" Both Rys and Cul yelled.

"Why not?!" growled Saraly.

"You are a horrible thief. And I'm older, so I overrule you," Rys said. Cul had to agree, remembering all of their close calls were due to Saraly and her "skills."

Saraly threw shoe against the wall."Not fair!"

"Fair," Rys calmly replied. She hoped Saraly wouldn't throw anything at her. She didn't think she'd be able to move in time to avoid getting hit without tearing open the wounds on her back.

"Not."

"Shut up!" shouted Rys.

"Fine, I'm gonna look better than you anyway. You'd look like a man who was a little mixed up in the head," Saraly spit out, kicking Rys in the shins.

"Oh, you did NOT just say that!" Rys shouted, tackling Saraly. Cul was quick to pull them apart.

Both girls were panting with anger. "I'm going to get myself a dress for the ball now," Saraly finally said in a snobby voice and ran out the door.

Cul sighed, looked at Rys, gave a quick smile and then ran after Saraly, "I'm coming, too!" he shouted after running out the door.

After the two had left the room, Rys finally allowed a quick sob to escape her lips. Tackling her partner has been good for her temper, but not her back. She mused upon this as she carefully peeled her shirt away from the fresh blood.

Saraly had made it a block away from the marker by the time Cul caught up to her. He grabbed her by the arm to slow her down. Huffing and puffing to catch his breath he stared talking to her, "You know," he paused, gulping in another grateful mouthful of air.

"You know... you are out of shape," Saraly shot before Cul could finish. She tried to tear her arm from his grasp. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"No, no. I mean yes, but not to what I said. Wait-" Cul groaned, releasing his hand from her arm in order to put them to his temples, trying to sort out the mess somehow.

Saraly motioned with her hands for him to continue. She was fed up. First Rys, now Cul. Why can't she have other friends? Preferably ones that follow HER command.

Finally, Cul began his thought again, "You know, I don't like it when you two fight. We're a team! And you're job is important, too. You're the backup plan if Rys is caught- the insurance. Boss will kill you if you fail, I'm positive on that."

"Don't you mean 'us'? Will kill US?" asked Saraly with her usually attitude.

Here Cul looked pained, "Umm, no. Not me."

Saraly wasn't entirely surprised; everyone knew Boss favored Cul (Just no one knew exactly why). She placed her hands on her slender waist and waited for an explanation.

Cul's hands found themselves back at his temples. "B-because I don't take part in the, ahhh, actual robbery. Since I only look after our transportation out of there, I guess I'm not that important to dispose of."

Saraly shrugged it off. "Sounds kooky enough for the Boss. Stupid, but him," she agreed.

Cul smiled his dashing smile, "Alright, I'll help you with getting those dresses. I think you would be great in a buttercream!"

**Hey, everyone! Yay for new and hopefully improved chapters! haha**


	3. Fairy Tale Picture

Saraly and Cul were on their way back from the tailor's 30 minutes later. Saraly had noticed Cul's eyes glow that faint red again as his bloodlust was satisfied. Not that she cared to know why, the dresses they stole were much more interesting.

"Well, I think that went nicely," Cul commented on their recent robbery. A good steal always put him at ease. He shifted the dresses boxes in his arms.

"Yes, even better after you slit that stupid man's throat," Saraly replied wickedly, with a smile to match.

"Oh, and your karate action on that other man was superb!" Cul said as he and Saraly past by Rys, who was walking the opposite direction. Both Rys and Cul did a double take.

"Sure took you long enough! I just went out to look for you two..." Rys trailed off as she caught up to the other two. Eyeing Cul and Saraly suspiciously Rys put her hands on her hips and asked, "Anything you want to share with the whole class?"

Saraly chuckled while Cul smiled and shifted a dress box from one arm to the other.

_I hate it when people, who I am supposed to trust with my life, keep secrets from me..._ Rys angered a bit, unconsciously reaching for her daggers.

"Rys, are you ok?" Cul interrupted her thoughts, his voice full of concern. Rys looked down to find her daggers actually out of her belt and in a fighting position in her hands.

She jumped in surprise. "Sorry," she said, replacing the daggers back into her weapon belt. "I just got caught up in a thought I had."

"Hope I wasn't in it," Saraly spoke up, cheerfully. Apparently, the spat from before was forgotten with the acquisition of a new dress. "Well, I'm off to prepare for the ball! Yay! Ta-ta you two!" With that she took one of the dress boxes from Cul and skipped back to the cottage.

Rys and Cul remained in the same spot for a bit longer.

"Have you ever seen her this excited?" asked Rys, finally breaking the silence and cracking an infamous thief grin.

"Nope, and it's time you got like that, too. Come on, I'll help you get ready. I picked out the perfect dress for you," he replied and as they walked back home.

* * *

It was an hour before the ball started and Rys was sitting in their front room waiting for Cul to bring the carriage. She occupied herself by looking at the sparse furnishings in the room. The teeny townhouse had been allotted to the trio by the guild after a particularly good raid.

Impatiently she fidgeted in her uncomfortable chair, careful not touch her back. She finally got up to double (or triple…) check her appearance in the wall mirror. What she saw, she seemed pleased.

The dress was a wonder all its own. A stunning cut, made out of an incredibly shimmery dark blue fabric. It showed enough skin to be fashionable, but not enough to be considered, well, something Rys swore she would never be. Her freshly cleaned shoulders were shown to their advantage but the cut. There was silver chain that hugged her hips and trailed down into the folds of her skirt. A slim silver chain with a lily pendant, a gift from Cul, was clasped around her slender neck. There was white trim along the edge of the bottom and the front were it parted to show a shiny, sparkly white dress underneath. But what Rys loved were the sleeves, billowing out at her mid-arm with white on the inside and the dark blue outside. She had spent a good 15 minutes playing with the sleeves before Saraly yelled at her.

But Cul was right; the dress was perfect for her.

Next, she took a look at her hair. She had pinned her strawberry-blond tresses in some type of updo with strategically placed curls cascading out of it. She felt great and not at all unprotected. That was most likely due to the fact that she had tied a dagger to each of her thighs, hidden by the dress.

_I never thought I could look this... this beautiful_, she thought, _I guess I _could_ have fun at this ball, that is until it's time to steal the gem._

"Rys! Where are you?" Saraly yelled.

"It's not even morning and she's yelling," muttered Rys as Saraly walked into the room with a stunning yellow dress which looked gorgeous on her, like all dresses did, and Cul in tow. Saraly suddenly stopped and stared at Rys, causing Cul to smash into her.

"Hm, never thought you'd be able to look like a woman," Saraly scoffed but smiled afterward, practically echoing Rys' earlier thought. Cul nodded in approval. He was pleased with his final creation.

"Carriage is ready, miladies," he said with a bow, keeping his eyes on Rys.

**Chapter 3 Part II **

Saraly and Rys where sitting inside the carriage, dresses bunched up all around them, going over the plan one last time.

"We'll attend the ball first, then I'll leave to steal the gem while you-"

Rys was cut short by Saraly's interruption. "Hello? I'm the brains," she said before pointing at Rys, "You go to the ball, then leave to steal the Gem of Power."

"What did I _just_ say?" Rys mumbled sarcastically.

Tempers flaring, the girls were ready to pounce on each other.

_I'm going to KILL her!_ Thought Saraly as Rys' hands twitched toward her hidden dagger.

"Don't MAKE me come back there!" yelled Cul from the driver's seat. In a more soothing voice, he told the girls to continue. "Continue with the plan, girlies."

Rys counted to ten while Saraly sighed and continued. "While you are trying to steal the Gem of Power," here Saraly paused for dramatic effect, Rys echoed 'Gem of Power' until Saraly glared at her to shut up. "I'll be mingling with these nobles. If you fail, I will be sure to bail us out," she continued, "Then we'll meet Cul outside and be off on our merry way," Saraly finished with a satisfactory nod.

"Yeah, of course," Rys said. _Boy, does her plan sound exactly like mine..._ she thought with a chuckle. Saraly's attempts at being "the brains", as she called it, was highly amusing.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" whined both girls for at least the 50 millionth time.

"No! Shut up!" Cul screamed in frustration. He was back to massaging his temples.

After a few minutes the same question was asked.

Cul's eyes flashed red with his anger. _I'll kill them before they have a chance to steal the gem!_

Soon after the question was asked for the umpteenth time they spotted the stunning castle. It was beautifully decorated for the ball- banners hanging from the walls, flags with Frell's emblem on it blew perfectly in the wind at every tower. Cul stopped the carriage at the steps of the fairy tale picture.

"Good evening, Lady..." said the polite door man trying in vain to search his brain for this lady's name.

"You may call me Lady Aditi," Rys said in her most gracious voice as the man helped her out of the carriage. "Thank you."

"And you must address my as the fair Lady Schrula," Saraly announced in a loud voice, the man held back a chuckle.

"Lady Aditi and Lady Schrula please have a wonderful time!" the man bowed with a smile and headed to the next carriage.

"Aditi?" asked Saraly with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that Lady Schrula?" Rys snapped then laughed at the ridiculous name her friend thought up.

Rys, a.k.a. Aditi, took a look at the grand castle. In front of her were grand stone steps leading to the main door of the castle. Many other people, men and women, were headed up these stairs on their way to the ball. Rys looked around at the people and their carriages. All were different, the ladies had different dresses- one had a giant peacock hat- while the carriages varied extremely, going from orange to fancy white and gold ones. She giggled at the orange ones. They were so ugly!

Rys walked up the stairs behind the peacock woman and nearly gagged.

_Dear Lord! How much perform can one person wear?!_ Rys was coughing and choking so much the lady turned around and stared at her.

"Is there a problem, young lady?" she asked with her nose stuck up in the air.

Rys coughed once more before answering. "No," she said and the lady started to turn back around, "Unless you enjoy killing people with that toxic smell of yours!" At this the peacock woman snapped her head back at Rys who gave a polite smile and wink. The woman huffed and strode up to her husband.

"I don't think that's the way nobles are supposed to act," Saraly scolded but smiled at the smelly lady's reaction.

"Nobles, sheesh!" Rys mumbled as yet another man asked her for her name and Saraly's as to announce them to the crowd.


	4. A Grand Scheme and Many Mishaps

**A/N: Yo ho I'm back again! Woot-woo!!**

**Chapter 4- A grand scheme and many mishaps**

After the servant asked Rys and Saraly for their names, he wrote them down in a big book and bid them welcome. He was a rather short man and jolly plump, like a dwarf, but human.

"Welcome to the Royal Engagement Party of the crowned Prince Gareth Charmont Nikoli Elija Peter Tomerin III to the crowned Princess Adora Lonora Falipi of Morak, neighboring kingdom to Kyrria and-" Rys stopped the man with a wave of her hand.

"I think we get the point," she whispered before patting the top of his head and walking past, followed by a smirking Saraly.

As the girls walked down the hallway Rys could hear the short welcoming man greeting another set of guests. She grinned as he stumbled through the prince's 23 billion names.

When they reached the ballroom doors Saraly waged a little bet. "First to dance gets 20 gold KJ's."

"You're on!" Rys accepted opening the door with new determination.

The girls stood at the top of a grand staircase, all senses alert. Rys could smell the food they put out. Looking over at the table she saw two pleasantly plump overdressed ladies, by the resemblance she assumed they were sisters. The only difference was that one had beautiful flowing hair while the other had tight curls seeming to be plastered on her head. They were fighting over the last quail egg which made Rys smile.

Taking in the rest of her surroundings she noticed the astonishing paintings hanging on the walls. On one wall near the dais, where the entire royal family sat, there was a mosaic of King Char, Queen Ella and their children- 3 boys, 2 girls. Watching the dancing people from her spot on the top of the stairs was very fun and Rys wished she could've done it all night. The colors of the gowns were mostly light colors such as light greens, whites, yellows and pinks. Having one of the only dark colored gowns, Rys was certain she would stand out- something she didn't want. Thieving 101- blend in or get caught.

Rys looked once more at the line forming at the dais to congratulate the royal couple before turning to face Saraly. She couldn't help but laugh and wonder if her face had shown that much awe and wonder at this beautiful room.

"I've seen better," Rys said as she stuck her nose in the air. Of course she hadn't, but it's fun getting a laugh at of serious ol' Saraly. Saraly didn't laugh, though.

"Wouldn't it be grand if someone fell down these stairs?" She asked instead, an evil idea popping into her head as she spoke.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" Rys warned her partner, causing a few nobles who had been standing at the bottom of the stairs to look up and see what the commotion was.

"Why, I'd never," Saraly feigned insult. Secretly sticking out her foot she motioned for Rys to go down ahead of her. And, just as Saraly planned, Rys tripped over her foot and went sprawling down the marble staircase in a frenzy of arms, legs, and petticoats.

Screaming as she fell, Rys captured even more attention. An unsuspecting young man stood in the direct path which Rys was falling. Unfortunately for him, he was not able to get out of the way fast enough. Before he knew it, he was entangled with Rys and her dress.

"I am terrible sorry, sir!" Rys apologized in her best noble accent as the man helped her up, "Must've tripped over my dress," she lied, glaring daggers back up the steps to Saraly who was red in the face from containing her laughter. Quickly, she fled the room to go outside and laugh.

"By that look," the young man said, following Rys' eyes with his own to see Saraly's retreating back shaking with laughter, "it seems it wasn't your dress you tripped over."

"Once again, I am terribly sorry. Are you hurt?" Rys asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine. As a matter of fact, dear lady, I should be asking you that question. You fell down the stairs, I merely was trampled. Serves me right for having stood in the landing zone," he finished laughing, coaxing a big smile from Rys as well.

"Yes, well, I've had worse," she said, not caring to explain what 'worse' was, "This is the second time in the last two days that girl has ruined my trip down a set of stairs." Rys finished, thinking about her ride down the banister at home yesterday.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Have you ever slid down a banister, sir?" Rys asked in all seriousness, only making the man laughing harder.

"At least 50 times a day when I was little! Now I have to be satisfied with only 1 or 2 times," he announced honestly with a twinge of regret, surprising Rys.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one. Well anyway, she was in my landing zone, as you so eloquently put it, yesterday morning and not too happy about that, if I may add. I just can't seem to land lately."

"If what you did just now is what you call sliding down the banister, then I am surprised to see the other maiden isn't wound tightly in bandages!"

Rys looked at where Saraly had just re-entered, fully composed, and muttered a curse about her in Elfian.

"'Tis not polite for young ladies to call their fellow nobles cheating minx scumbags, even if they deserve it," he leaned over whispering in Rys ear. This man surprised her to no end. Back at the guild she was the only one who cared to learn all the different languages- besides Boss, who taught her.

Rys rubbed her arms to rid herself of a case of goose bumps. Intrigued, she actually looked at the man, studied him. He was about a head taller than her with honey colored hair, looking as if he just came in from a storm.

_Oh, wait. I knocked him over, that'd be why. And what odd eye color, first they were brown, now they are green..._ her gaze caught his attention.

"Umm, do I have something on my face?" he joked with a smile making his green orbs glow with excitement.

"Your eyes..." Rys started, still staring at him.

He was quick to cut her off, "I think you should go and congratulate the marrying couple, they would be pleased. It is their party after all."

Rys was now thoroughly intrigued by this man. She couldn't let him go that easily; she wanted to talk to him. Quickly remembering Saraly's bet she asked him if he would care to dance.

He looked a little shocked, but pleased, "A forward lass, I like that," he said with a smile and wink, "How about I take a rain check on that and look for you later?" he suggested then quickly darted off.

Sighing, Rys scanned the room for another gentleman to dance with. Seeing that Saraly wasn't dancing with anyone either, Rys decided to have a chat with the Royal family while she picked out her man. She stepped up to the line.

* * *

It seemed to Rys that she had been standing in line for hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. The extremely boring couple talking in front of her didn't help pass the time so she began to count different things. When there were two people between her and the dais she had 12 chandeliers- each with 8 candles-, 10 ladies with feathers in their hair, 16 grand painted windows, 1,562 pieces made up Prince Gareth's face in the mosaic, 4 crowns- 2 king, 2 queen-, 3 tiaras for the princesses, 3 circlets for the princes, and 1 pompous peacock lady.

While Rys was pre-occupied counting the freckles on her arms she failed to realize that she had come up to the royals.

Prince Gareth stood on the dais watching this woman with curiosity. With his curly brown hair and green eyes he looked so in love that he'd burst. His beloved, Princess Adora, standing on his left showed the same love in her brown eyes, uncommon with her long blonde hair. On the Princes' right was his best friend, Jim. Standing behind the happy youths were King Charmont of Kyrria, with his wife Queen Ella, and King Andrew of Morak, with his wife Queen Doris. Each parent looking pleased and content. Behind them were Gareth's bored siblings, Adora was an only child so she had to brothers or sisters to play with Gareth's. Gareth and Adora, the happy couple, glowed in love. Occasionally they would slip each other shy smiles before the next subject came to congratulate, causing their parents to give knowing looks.

Rys had been standing there, staring at her outstretched arms for a minute before the princes' best friend cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Jim!" Ella jokingly scolded, then turned her attention back to Rys.

"50 freckles..." Rys said unconsciously before feeling everyones stare on her. She slowly looked up from her arms and gave a gracious smile along with a curtsey, tripping while getting up.

From Gareth's left Jim chuckled. Rys' head immediately shot in his direction, a glare set in her eyes. The glare melted and a soft gasp escaped her lips when she saw Jim. He was the man she landed on. A bruise was beginning to form on his forehead.

_Serves him right,_ she thought and glared at him anyway, _he's laughing at me now, again!_ _Aren't glares supposed to be unfriendly?_

"It is a pleasure to have you here," Princess Adora said kindly, obviously tired of having Rys increase the amount of time they had to spend greeting people.

"I always enjoy being in the company of His Royal Highnesses presence...es. Presences, presenceseses. Among you all, all of you," she motioned her hands in what appeared to be a drunken manner to the royal families, but to her was only her confusion. They were laughing at her again. Rys mentally smacked herself for her stupidity.

"We are pleased you made it. Enjoy yourself," Prince Gareth spoke up, clearly dismissing Rys.

Not taking the obvious hint, Rys tried to strike up a conversation, "Oh, don't worry, I always enjoy myself. Everything here is pleasing, very um.. pleasurable. I'm having fun with the pleasure of pleasing myself and the men here, many are quite handsome," she said wiggling her eye brows, the littlest of Ella and Char's children giggled. Then Rys saw the royal scepter in Char's hand, "Whoa, you must have lots of fun with that rod." Rys noticed the Queen Ella's hidden laughter in her eyes and only then did it sink in what she had said. She was near laughter herself after chancing a glance at the other Royals. Princess Adora's eyes widened, Prince Gareth's face visibly paled but plastered on a smile, his siblings giggled profusely, Jim's face was red from holding in laughter, while the Kings and the remaining Queen's faces were carefully blank, except for a wink from King Char.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Rys said, starting to back away, "Wait! I didn't mean that part about pleasing men. Well, not like it hasn't been done- no, I mean- I haven't- maybe once, but that- oh nothing. Well, actually, yes I-"

"I think I'll cash in the rain check now," Jim declared, badly controlling his laughter at the look of this Lady's face as she babbled, "Come, fair damsel," he said mockingly with a bow, "let's dance."

"Certainly, dear _gentleman_," she replied with a curtsey, just as mockingly.

Jim took Rys' hand and led her out to the dance floor. She noticed he smelt of outside, something Rys admired about him. Inside of staying in, he goes out. Nice.

Jim pulled her to a spot, put one hand around her waist and held her other- the one with the welt mark.

Jim was startled, making his eyes seemed as big as saucers, "What happened?"

_Should I tell him about the whip? How else can you explain a welt mark? Rich girl, think rich girl..._ Rys thought.

"Well," she explained acting shy about it, "I refused a marriage offer of a very rich duke, very rich and very old and ugly. When my father found out about my refusal he was sitting next to the carriage driver on the way into town. Dearest daddy grabbed the horse whip and lashed it at me, I put my arm up to ward off the blow and it became wrapped around my wrist," she batted her eyelashes for extra effect as the damsel in distress act. At Jim's look of deep concern she almost laughed but looked down instead to hide her smirk.

The music started up and the two were whisked away with the rest of the dancers. The dance the orchestra played was slow enough for them to hold a conversation and dance at the same time.

"That was quite a show you put on back there," Jim stated nodding his head in the direction of the dais, trying to change the topic of conversation from the welt mark.

"I'm an excellent actress," Rys replied with her usually air of cockiness and shuffling her feet as the dance required.

"So, it was all an act then?" he asked while twirling her out. "You sure fooled me."

Rys spotted Saraly without a dance partner and had a renewed sense of gratitude for this man. "It got you on the dance floor with me," Rys grinned in triumph as she twirled back in, 20 gold KJ's richer. Jim pulled her in closer, putting pressure on the cuts on Rys' back, making her wince. Unfortunately, Jim noticed and his eyes showed deep concern once more. Rys looked into them and noticed how they once again were turning brown.

_Probably from her father_, he assumed, angered at a man he didn't even know.

_That dance was insanely long, _Rys thought as she curtsied to Jim. He then walked back up to the dais to his friend while another man come up and asked Rys for a dance.

"Yes, of course," Rys said. She used this dance to search for Saraly, not even paying attention to whatever the Duke or whoever was talking about. She didn't feel an ounce of guilt when she wasn't listening because the conceded man didn't even notice she wasn't paying attention. What worried her was the lack of Saraly's presence.

When that dance ended Rys quickly curtsied to her partner and wandered around looking for Saraly. She didn't get very far before Jim was back at her side.

"Didn't get enough laughs at me last time?" Rys snapped letting her frustration get the better of her. Jim looked hurt and she immediately regretted what she said, "Alright, would you like to dance, Jim?" she offered in a kinder voice, right away he flashed a smile.

"Of course," Jim said while taking Rys' hand and leading her through the dance.

They had been silently dancing, and Rys couldn't take it with her thoughts running over where Saraly could be and thinking about Jim's eyes (They were back to green). She noticed he was holding her lightly, which she was grateful for. Making her angry for liking the way he was so considerate. She knew she had to start conversation soon or she'd get snappy again, "Anything new and exciting happen up at the high and mighty dais since we last talked?" she asked, blushing a little from her earlier embarrassment.

"Nothing was nor ever will be as entertaining as you were. But, they did catch a thief trying to steal a precious gem," Jim stopped and stared at the shock on Rys' face at the mention of a thief caught, most likely Saraly. Misinterpreting it he said, "Well, I ought to stop there. I'm afraid you are too fragile for the talk of bloody thieves and bandits."

"Oh, am I?" asked Rys. _How ironic how he would say that... _"I'm curious, what did they say her- the thief's name was?" she asked, correcting herself when she almost gave away to much about what she already knew.

Jim hadn't seemed to notice or just decided to pretend he didn't hear that, which option Rys wasn't certain- the man was an enigma to her.

"The soldiers say she is called Saraly."

_Oh that stupid girl! The worst thief goes to try and steal a very heavily guarded gem and gets caught! Why the hell did she do that?! Now I'll have to work twice as hard on this! _Screamed Rys' mind. Losing concentration, Rys tripped over her feet while stepping on Jim's and knocking over a punch bowl that landed on the peacock lady's dress.

"Dame Olga, mother! Let me help you!" cried one of the overly dressed women Rys had seen earlier fighting over a quail egg.

"Damn these small feet of mine," Rys said in a way of apology. She and Jim gavotted across the room in a fit of laughter.

Before the song was able to finish Rys stopped. "Oh, look at the time! Terribly sorry, Jim, but I must dash. Ta-ta!" she gave him a quick wave before starting toward the door.

"Wait!" Jim called, grabbing Rys by the elbow and looked into her eyes; Rys felt her stomach do a somersault. _Stupid boys_, she thought. "I fear I don't even know your name."

She thought for a moment before leaning close to his ear, ignoring another somersault, "My name is Rys, the one and only. You best not forget it," she added giving him a quick kiss for effect and dashed out the doors to find Saraly.

Jim stood there dumbstruck for a moment. He would never forget that name, Rys. Something did seem familiar about it.

"Where have I heard that name before?" he questioned to no one unparticular before going to see how Gareth was fairing.


	5. Escaping with more than your life

Chapter 5- Escaping with more than your life

Rys quickly ran out of the ballroom, smirking to herself. She gently touched her lips remembering when she had kissed Jim. Him! Why did she do that? Sure it added to the effect, but, still...why?! He only laughed at her and her clumsiness ("Cursed small feet..." she muttered to herself). Sighing she debated over going to her Saraly out of the dungeons or to the Gem of Power first. She soon deemed the gem worthier and changed her direction toward the guarded room.

Her informants told her that six big burly guards watched over the gem. Two stood unmoving at the doorway, two in the tiny maze leading from the door to the room where the gem was held, and two guards were in the Gem of Power's room itself. Rys hid behind a pillar watching the two at the door. She needed a plan fast; she racked her brain for schemes...

* * *

"Gareth!" called Jim walking back up to his friend. Gareth had just finished greeting the guests and immediately was over at the refreshment table, stuffing his face.

"Helwhoa, Him! Thif fob if delifhush!" Gareth said with a mouthful of glazed honey roasted butterturkey with alfa-weed sauce drizzled over top.

Jim surveyed the refreshment table laden with food of places from all over Kyrria. Many of the guests tonight had come from the far corners; the royal family thought it only hospitable to have the harder traveled guests' favorite dishes as well as their own.

"Mandy cooked _all_ of this?" asked Jim skeptically with a watering mouth open in amazement. There was way too much for one person to make in a few days. There were piles of pickled quail eggs, cheese balls and every dessert imaginable.

Gareth only gave Jim a puzzled look, swallowed his food and said, "Why, of course! Is she not the best cook ever, any where?" Jim was about to protest about the amount but Gareth waved it away with a flick of his hand. "So," Gareth began cracking a mischievous grin. "I saw you dancing with that girl again," he paused to wiggle his eyebrows, "What's her name, Jim?"

"Her name is so familiar. I've been thinking, but I can't come up with where I've heard it..." Jim began, tapping his finger to his head trying to remember. Gareth elbowed him gently and smirked.

"I might know," he offered. As Jim opened his mouth to reply a soldier came up to the two friends.

"Yes?" inquired Gareth and Jim simultaneously.

* * *

Saraly thrashed around the cell. She HATED being captured. It was all Rys' fault! Well, in reality, it wasn't, but Saraly wasn't the type of person who took the blame for something.

_She better come for me,_ Saraly thought bitterly but knew deep down it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Quickly Rys landed a kick in the stomach of the last guard- he keeled over in pain. Rys hit the back of his head, pinched his shoulder and whacked his back with her open palm. The guard looked up startled, and then fell unconscious onto the floor. A trick she had learned over the years.

"Too easy," Rys bragged smiling. She reached out to the take the glowing radiant Gem of Power, but stopped short and read the inscription.

'Who ever unlocks and releases this most evil of powers from its shell, shall pay with their life.'

_Whoa,_ she thought then placed it in her pocket anyway.

* * *

"Someone had entered the Gem of Power chambers!" The soldier gasped in an awed whisper. Obviously a newbie.

Gareth rubbed his chin in careful consideration. "Has he gotten out yet? If not, place guards at all exits!"

"Actually, good sirs, to my knowledge I don't know if the intruder has gotten out or not," the man replied honestly.

Gareth pondered again. "Well, set the guards any way and report to my father, King Char."

The soldier saluted before quickly departing out the ballroom doors. The two gentlemen followed him down the hall.

Once outside, Jim jerked to a stop. There was the mysterious Rys walking down the hall. _Is that a smile?_ Jim thought as Rys giggled at a set of passing frantic guards.

"Hello, boys!" Rys greeted the friends with a curtsy.

"Oh, I remember you from before!" Gareth exclaimed. Rys blushed and Jim tried changing the subject, but failed. Gareth leaned over in Jim's hear and whispered, "What's her name, again?"

"Gareth, this is Lady Rys. I'm sure you had forgotten her name from before," Jim told with a slight coldness in his voice but an innocent smile fixed on his lips. Now it was Gareth's turn to blush slightly.

"Alas, my dear friend Jim is correct, beautiful Lady Rys. There have just been too many people to meet tonight. I hate to think I would forget such a pretty face," the prince reached for Rys' hand and kissed it. Jim coughed loudly.

Rys giggled after figuring out what was going on. Jim was getting jealous! She laughed uproariously in her mind about the whole ordeal.

"It's quite an honor to have met you twice, your honor- err- highness. But I really must be going! Farewell, it really was a pleasure to meet you both," she winked at Jim before rising from the curtsy and leaving.

"Now, Gareth, doesn't the name Rys sound awfully familiar to you?" Jim asked as he watched her departing figure.

"Why, yes. Rys is one of the most famous thieves in Kyrria. He's the best," Gareth replied with a calm demeanor.

Jim looked bewildered. "H-h-_he_ is a s-sh-_she_!"

Gareth caught on and his eyes widened to the size of an egg. "Are you sure that that she was _she_ of whom _we_ are talking about? Are you sure Rys wasn't a _he _dressed as a _she_?" he joked earning a sharp glare and a cuff on the back of the head from Jim.

"Oooh! Jimmy wimmy has a crush on our most famous bandit!" Gareth teased. Another soldier came running up to them.

"S-sir! The gem, it-," he stopped to gulp loudly. Tension took over the easiness in the air that was there just seconds ago. The friends knew what was coming before the soldier said it. "It's gone!" The soldier started going hysterical, sobbing and laughing. Jim went over and slapped him.

"Sorry, mate, but you needed it," he apologized. The soldier left Gareth and Jim stunned.

"You know what this means?" Gareth turned to Jim asking. They were alone now.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend stole the Gem of Power." He answered in all seriousness.

* * *

"Oh, Saraly! Yoo-hoo!" cooed a mysterious voice from outside of the jail cell.

"Who's there?" she asked, jumping up from her position on a rotted bench in the corner of the dark, dreary cell.

"Someone who can only profit you," it drooled.

Saraly smiled, _Now we're in business._

* * *

"Rys! Where's Saraly?!" Cul shouted once Rys came into the clearing where they planned to meet.

"Hey! Don't give me that look!" she pointed an accusing finger in Cul's face. She went behind a group of trees to change into her breeches "That little nit-wit got herself captured! She went off to get the gem all by herself and gets caught!" Rys was pulling out her hair in frustration as she stepped out of the trees. It was really grating her nerves how Saraly had deliberately ruined the plan. They could've been killed if Rys hadn't been able to get the all powerful gem.

"What did I tell her? How many warnings did she get?!" Cul sighed, throwing his arms up in the arm.

Rys made up her mind. "Well, we can't just wait here. It won't help anyone. They'll be sending guards soon," she explained, adding sheepishly, "and they know what I look like."

Cull looked shocked. Had Rys actually blown her cover?

"What could've possibly happened?!" he asked, arms akimbo.

Rys decided her shoes were a very interesting sight. "Well, first Saraly bet me 20KJ's I couldn't get a dance partner." Cul rolled his eyes. "You know how I hate losing to her! But, then there was this guy…"

Cul stared to pay attention to what Rys was saying. "A guy?" he asked quizzically.

"A handsome guy?"

"Geez, Rys, you can't get distracted like that!" he accused.

"It wasn't like that!" Rys shot back.

"Hmm, sure doesn't sound like that when you describe him as 'handsome'." Cul sighed and shook his head. "What makes you think your cover is blown?"

Rys, once again, found her shoes extremely fascinating. "I told him my name," she mumbled. She gently folded her dress and placed it in a saddlebag on one of the horses.

Cul was flabbergasted. Thieving rule 23: Don't use your name if they can see your face. "Ex-excuse me? You did _what?!_"

"I got a little cocky! I didn't think they would've noticed the theft so soon!" she explained. "If Saraly had just stuck to the plan, this would never have happened."

"Yeah right," Cul scoffed. When Rys felt cocky, she did amazingly stupid things. Also, a humiliated Rys was an angry Rys.

"We need to go now," she huffed. "I messed up, so did Saraly."

Cul agreed. "You're right. We'll have to get her back eventually."

"Do we have to?" Rys whined.

With a laugh, each mounted a horse and started away from the castle with their recent stolen acquisition hidden in Rys' pocket.

Suddenly a large bang was heard coming from the castle. Several high pitched screams could be heard. The horses reared, throwing both riders before they took off.

"Stupid horses," Rys muttered then turned her attention in the direction of the castle. _What was THAT?_ She thought.

Jim and Gareth had been busy cursing Rys for robbing them when it happened. A big boom and a blinding flash of light. Then, millions it seemed, of screams coming from the ballroom.

The boys gave each other an 'Oh, shit!' look and sprinted back to the ballroom.

Saraly threw her head back in evil laughter as she, her rescuer and his captive took off into the night on a big black dragon. The black beast flew stealthily in the air, covered by the dark night sky.

Rys looked up just as a black beast was caught by the moon in the sky. It was moving fast but she could still make out 3 figures on it.

"Cul," she gasped and pointed up to the nightmare with wings. "Look!"

He looked just before it disappeared and wasn't stunned. He knew whose dragon that was. Now it was only a matter of time before he had to come clean. He couldn't be who he was supposed to; he knew he couldn't- wouldn't. Everyone had to know, he HAD to tell them.

_Not tonight, tomorrow,_ he thought looking back from the sky to Rys. _Tomorrow will be the day._

Rys was staring from the black sky to the castle.

* * *

Gareth and Jim ran up to the shrieking and wailing monarchs. Ella ran up to Gareth and gave him a bone crushing hug. The king and queen of Morak were in tears, hugging and holding each other. The younger princes and princesses were running to their mother, Ella, hiding in her skirts. Char was trying to calm everyone half-heartedly, it obviously wasn't working. Something was missing. Or, more specifically, some_one_.

Jim gaped, "Gareth... where's _your _girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Meeting Trouble

**A/n: can't leave it unfinished, can't leave it unfinished…**

**Chapter 6 – Meeting Trouble**

_It's who you are. No! This should never have happened. _

_Why me? Why now? But, more importantly, WHY ME?! _

…_I don't want this, especially with the certain circumstances I'm in right now. _Cul continuously argued with himself.

The two thieves were on aching foot now, since they weren't able to get their frightened steeds back.

Cul's inner battle raged on…

XxXx

Gareth stumbled drunkenly down the halls, occasionally slamming up against a wall. A few times, he walked into a door. Once he had found out the love of his life was kidnapped by some frightening, dark magical creature with sharp pointy fangs dripping with deep red blood, he went through two glasses of wine a minute. Jim was by his side, trying to calm him and make sure he made it to his room.

"I'mmmm goin' afterrr herrr!" Gareth slurred as the friends walked up the stairs to his bed chambers. _Jim wanted to go after her too, but a different her. He was going to catch a girl that had tricked and betrayed him- Rys._

"Yes, of course," Jim replied, "when you're sober." _He could not believe Rys had tricked him. She had been so fun…_

"No!" Gareth stumbled, but stood straight. "I will leaveee nowwww!" he slurred and clumsily ran back down the steps Jim had labored getting him up, and headed for the stables.

"Oh, great," Jim mumbled before running to catch up with his drunk best friend. _And he had thought he liked her. Ha!_

At the stables Gareth had ordered two horses saddled and hastily climbed onto a black mare while Jim jumped on the back of a white stallion.

_Well, at least he looks a little sober now... _Jim thought. _She'll regret playing me like a fool. Oh, yes, she certainly will. _

Like a gust of wind, the two were off into the dark woods to look for the kidnapped princess and her evil captor.

Unfortunately, the forest was gigantic. Neither of the men expected it to be bigger than their own imaginations.

"This could take forever," mumbled Jim after ride past similar tree after similar tree.

Just then, they heard the growls of ogres and the grunts of humans fighting. The two moved toward the fight quickly, knowing whoever was fighting those ogres are going to need as much help as possible.

OoOo

"Saraly," the Boss called.

"Hmm?" said girl asked. Both were sitting at a table laden with food of all various kinds. Saraly looked up from her plate to Boss, who was thoughtfully stroking his white beard.

"I am sending you back to retrieve the Gem of Power. My sources told me, after you were captured, Rys acquired the precious jewel," Boss explained, not all too happy about Saraly getting captured, but, ecstatic that Rys was able to steal the gem anyway.

_I know I always liked that girl…_Boss allowed a smile to wrinkle his aging features.

"Why? If Rys is bringing it, why do I need to go?" Saraly asked. She was humiliated enough for getting captured by those pesky guards, she didn't want Rys' lecture on top of everything else.

"I do not trust her and Cul together…" Boss mysteriously explained. "With what Cul already knows, and her mind… put those two together and it will ruin my ultimate plan completely!"

"What would make Rys so special? She doesn't even know about your dragon or-"

"You will NOT question my authority, street-rat!" Boss bellowed, his face getting redder by the second from his increasing anger. He pointed to the door." Out! Now! Get out and bring that damned rock to me!"

Saraly quickly scrambled away from Boss and his evil temper and dashed to the door.

Boss, in his sudden fury, throw his wine goblet at the wooden door as Saraly closed it behind her. "DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN OR YOU WON'T GET THE CHANCE TO LIVE TO REGRET IT!"

XxXx

"'I know this wonderful short cut through the woods,' she said! 'Don't worry, who would attack us?' she asked."

"Cul! I do NOT sound like that!" Rys panted.

The two were surrounded by blood splatter, broken tree branches, broken trees, and faced two wounded, mad ogres.

"You don't want to fight us-" one unfortunate ogre tried to capture his adversaries' minds.

"I don't think so," Cul shouted and took his rage and frustration out on the ogre he was fighting.

Using his sword, Cul delivered a final blow to the creature. The thing lay dead on the ground while Cul sat beside it to catch his breath and see how Rys was fairing. Her assailant had embedded her precious daggers into a nearby tree trunk in a lucky defensive move. The poor girl was reduced to throwing useless punches at the ogre. Cul ran over to the tree trunk and wrenched her weapons free of the wood.

"Rys!" Cul shouted loud enough to draw her attention. The girl turned and Cul threw the daggers. Rys grinned wickedly at her ogre before catching her beloved daggers. She put the last of her energy into a strong driving force to kill the ogre.

OoOo

"Rys!" Jim and Gareth heard near to their left.

_Why do I have to see that trickster again?_ Jim thought.

"Did you-" Gareth stared but was quickly interrupted by Jim.

"Yes, I heard it," Jim snapped. "And I have no qualms about letting the ogres get her," he causally added.

"Well, if anyone would know who kidnapped Princess Adora, it would be a dirty thief-"

"She's not dirty," Jim corrected. _Now why did I do that?_ "Never mind, go on. I believe you were at a dirty thief who…"

Gareth slightly glared at Jim but continued, "Like I was saying…If anyone would know who kidnapped Princess Adora, it would be a low-down thief who happened to be stealing from my home at the same time!" Gareth's eyes flashed with anger and determination. No one kidnaps his lady love and gets away with it!

"You're right," Jim agreed with a sigh. "Let's go."

The two turned their horses in the direction of the yell and started off.

When they got there, they were frozen in pure astonishment at the sight before them. Two panting, sweaty, bloody and bruised people sat on a fallen tree log beside two dead ogres. The ogres had uprooted trees during the fight, but that wasn't the only damage. The ground had big indents from when one of the ogres had fallen. It looked like a tornado had passed through the small clearing. The two warriors looked ready to collapse.

"Rys?" Jim looked with wide eyes at the girl and the dead ogre next to her. He could tell she was hurting and his heart went to her. He pulled it back in just in time. _She had played you like a fiddle_, he reminded himself.

"What did you do to Adora?!" Gareth demanded, indifferent to the tired thieves state.

Cul and Rys were still trying to catch their breath. Fighting ogres is no walk in the royal garden.

"Answer me!" Gareth shouted and, drawing his sword from his waist, strode up to them.

"Rys, answer him. Now," Jim commanded while, slightly reluctantly, unsheathing his own sword and following his best friend. _All right, payback time_, he thought.

"What are you going to do? Kill us?" Rys dismissed the two with a flick of her hand. She wouldn't look at Jim, instead she and Cul shared a 'Let's teach them a lesson' look and stood up with their weapons.

**a/n: tehe**


	7. A Few Unwanted Tricks

**A/N: special thank to my special buddies:**

_**Kamion99-**_** yeah, more people should read and review it! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Kasey Rider-**_** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like Rys and people aren't supposed to like Saraly much. Haha**

**Chapter 7- A Few Unwanted Tricks**

"I'll take the one who seems to enjoy glaring at me," Rys told Cul. Jim had been giving her the evil eye ever since he had walked up.

_Really, what did I do?_ Rys thought. _I mean, all I did was steal the little gem thing. I even told him my name! He should've seen it coming. Boys, geez…._

"Fine, the other one looks easier anyway," Cul replied.

Each thief walked to their designated opponent- Cul to Gareth and Rys to Jim. Straight away, Rys and Jim began fighting, offense and defense rapidly switching back and forth. Cul decided to take a less violent route and calmly walked over to Gareth.

"So, what are your panties all up in a bunch about?" Cul offered a friendly smile and slung his arm around Gareth's tense shoulders.

Rys blocked Jim's attack before slicing one dagger at his head and the other at his legs. Jim twisted his body to avoid the blows and struck out at Rys again.

Gareth's nostrils flared and he gripped his sword tighter. He wished he could fight this man, if only to release his pent up rage. "Why are you asking me when you already know?" he acidly retorted.

"No, I do not. And neither does Rys," Cul replied, pointing to Rys as she jumped out of the way of Jim's blade.

"So it was pure coincidence that my fiancé just happened to be kidnapped at the exact same time that the thief, who is currently fighting my best friend, stole the Gem of Power- which I WILL be taking back, by the by." Gareth watched the battle between Jim and Rys. He had to admit it, both were extremely good. Even with Rys at an obvious disadvantage from the energy she had spent fighting the ogres. He would love to see her fight Jim fully energized. Oh yes, that would be fun indeed.

"Well, yes. Rys had no clue. And who said anything about that Gem of Power thing?" Cul feigned ignorance. Rys spared a millisecond to send a look of amusement to Cul. He wondered what she was up to now.

"I know she took it!" Gareth pointed at Rys who had began to breathe heavily and her movements seemed more lethargic. Jim sensed this and started attacking with his remaining energy as quick and hard as he could.

"And how is that?" Cul asked.

"She's Rys! THE Rys, a prominent member of that silly thieves guild. And one who was at my party when something was stolen!" Gareth shouted, angered that the man standing next to him- obviously a friend of the thief Rys- would not admit what she had done.

"I'm Cul, by the way, a more prominent thief from the thieves' guild. Nice to meet you, Oh Great Prince One," Cul bowed dramatically. While lowering himself, he lowered Gareth's rage as well. The prince actually laughed. Cul reached behind his back. "And I'm sure our friendship can blossom through the social classes of a single-minded monarchy. A prince befriending a thief, not even the story-tellers will believe that one," Cul babbled as his fingers found what they were grabbing for. "Now, dear prince, this is for your own good."

"What?" Gareth asked, confused. Before he could react, however, he was bound up like a Christmas goose with Cul triumphantly standing over him grinning his head off.

Meanwhile, Rys was tripping over twigs and ogres and whatever else happened to be on the ground. She let her fatigue show by the pathetic blocks she managed. Yet, through the pain and exhaustion, she battled on- with a plan in mind.

Jim felt the victory of the battle in his sword-wielding hands. _Finally, a little revenge on my side_, he thought.

Suddenly Rys collapsed.

"Look what you did to her!" Cul shouted, drawing Jim's attention. Jim looked over to see his best friend hog-tied on the ground and the other thief standing over Gareth as he was to Rys. "Don't you have the decency to help a little when she is hurt instead of adding even more wounds!" Cul shouted.

Jim was bewildered. He had been so caught up in himself he hadn't noticed the pain Rys was in.

_I'm such an ass-hole!_ He mentally berated himself. "I-" he started but was cut short by a swift kick to the back of his knees. He fell hard on the ground, and to his surprise, found Rys on top of him. She was holding his sword across his throat and a small dagger (possibly from her boot) pointed at his chest.

Jim's anger bubbled up inside of him again. "Cheater!" he accused the female thief.

Rys winked at him. "Got any extra rope?" she asked Cul. He nodded then came over and tied Jim the same way he did to Gareth. Rys tried to act nonchalant as she laid on Jim. She hoped he couldn't hear the immense pounding of her heart- and it wasn't from the fighting.

OoOo

The fire crackled as it cooked the fish Rys had caught from the stream they were camped next to.

"So, where do you think this leads to?" Rys asked the group in general.

Gareth and Jim mumbled something through their gags, but Rys couldn't hear them.

"I don't know. Probably to a giant body of water that's home to millions of tasty fish," Cul suggested as he enthusiastically checked the fish to see if it was done cooking.

Another round of mumbles sounded from Jim and Gareth. This time they were loud enough for the whole forest to hear.

"What!" Rys demanded. More desperate grunts and mumbles from the two tied friends served as her answer. "Oh, right." She said sheepishly. She walked over to Gareth and moved to untie his gag.

_How far can he go when he's hog-tied? _She thought. "Promise you won't yell?" Rys asked, showing him her dagger to indicate the consequences should he choose to yell.

Gareth eagerly nodded. Rys gently undid the knot and pulled back the gag.

"So, where does this stream go to?" she asked again. Jim grunted his disapproval of not having been untied also. Gareth looked nervously at Jim then back at Rys.

"Aren't you going to untie-" Gareth started, nodded at Jim.

Rys was quick to interrupt. "No. Just answer my question- and a few others I have."

Gareth gave an apologetic looked to a red-faced Jim but didn't ask for him or Jim to be set free again. Gareth turned toward Rys nodded for her to go on.

"First off, where does this go?" she asked while pointing to the stream they were camped next to.

"It feeds into the river Lucarno," Gareth answered. _What the hell does _that_ have to do with anything?_ He fidgeted. _Thieves are known for being deceivingly clever, right? Is there some kind of ulterior motive?_

Cul nodded. "I thought so."

"Shut up, Cul, you didn't know either," Rys called over her strong shoulder to Cul. He came over and handed her some of the fish to eat. "Not bad, wish we had those spices though. You know- those good ones."

"Lemon pepper?" Cul asked tiredly, she always asked him that question.

Rys snapped her fingers. "That's it!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Jim grunted loudly to get her attention.

"Any more questions?" Gareth asked timidly. Rys noticed his nervousness and smiled kindly at him.

"Why did you want to kill me?" she asked sweetly. Jim shouted unrecognizable words at her but was muffled by the gag. She glared at him while unconsciously fingering her daggers. Jim stopped mid-yell and looked at her with surprised eyes. Rys noticed she had slipped the daggers half out of their sheaths. Quickly she slammed them back in and blush deeply. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"I believe Gareth didn't want to kill you, Rys. I'm pretty sure it was the other one who wanted to do you in," Cul commented from the peanut gallery. Rys couldn't argue with that.

"Why did you chase after us then?" she re-formed her question. Cul nodded his approval.

"One, you have the Gem of Power. I know it as I know my second point- my future wife was kidnapped, most likely by one of you people." Gareth looked pained at the mention of his beloved Adora.

"One of us people?" Cul cried out indignantly. "Are you against thieves or something? Haven't your parents taught you anything about equality?" Cul sighed and continued after Gareth didn't answer but looked at him with a confused expression. "Well, since there are still higher ranking social classes and monarchy, I guess not." Defeated, Cul motioned for Rys to continue her interrogation.

"Better a monarchy than anarchy." Rys said. She and Cul pondered, Jim and Gareth looked confused. After a second or two of deep thinking, Rys picked up where she left off before. "Yeah, so what makes you think we could have this "Gem of Power" thing you keep rambling about?" She used her fingers to put quotes around Gem of Power.

"It's not there anymore, you're a thief, you're running away, and there is a slight bulge in your pants pocket. I put two and two together," Gareth announced triumphantly. Everyone gapped at him. Rys nodded her approval.

"Good. I like you, prince boy. I'll help you," she said. "Now, about your pretty, pretty princess?"

Jim grumbled from behind the gag, earning a silencing look from Rys.

"She was carried away on the back of a dragon after you left the party," Gareth explained, his eyes brimming with tears at the mention of his beloved. "The guests said there was an old, sinister man riding the black beast. Some said they saw a girl that resembles you with him."

Cul edged away for the tête-à-tête and stood at the far side of their encampment.

Jim mumbled something that somewhat resembled 'And you couldn't figure out why we were after you', but it was difficult for Rys to distinguish between that or 'He wouldn't have a bastard child with you.'

This time it was Gareth who glared at him. "What can you do to help me?" he asked the thieves before him.

Rys glanced toward Cul for help. He stared straight at her.

_Now is the time to tell her, _Cul thought. With a giant sigh he walked back over to the three.

"You should sit down," Cul began.

"Uhh… I don't think I need to sit down to listen to one of your plans," Rys laughed but stopped short when she noticed how serious Cul was. She plopped down between the hog-tied friends.

Cul paced back and forth, wringing his hands and starting to sweat.

"Nervous much?" Rys asked. Quickly she clamped her hand over her mouth when Cul gave her a death look. Jim kicked her foot, she elbowed him.

"Alright, I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you, and I think this would prove to be a very helpful time. With the circumstances surrounding us and Boss and that _thing_ you've got in your pocket." Rys' forehand was wrinkling fast- he was losing her. Cul gulped down some air and tried to start again. "Boss kidnapped Princess Adora. He sent us to reclaim the Gem of Power so he can have the seal broken and release the monstrous power that is in it," Cul stopped to see if she understood. Rys nodded her head and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

_I think she just figured it out_, Cul thought.

"Oh, Suicul," Rys jumped up. She rushed over to Cul and threw her arms around him in a giant comforting hug. "I know you don't want to do it." Cul held on to her tight- no, no he didn't want to become a heartless, evil killer one bit.

Jim glared and tried to cough but, thanks to the gag, choked on it. He looked at Gareth, trying to telepathically tell him to interrupt the hug-fest and ask questions.

"Um... what doesn't he want to do?" Gareth asked loudly to get their attention. He glanced over to Jim who nodded his approval.

Rys and Cul broke apart, Jim stopped glaring, and Gareth asked again with more of a kingly authority. "What is going on?"

Rys nodded for Cul to answer. "We might be able to use their help. And if I'm right, princey-boy would want to know about where Boss is and what he has."

"Right." Cul turned toward Gareth and Jim and started telling them the whole truth. "First off, my real name is Lucius. Before I met Rys and Saraly, the girl you captured at the palace, Boss, also named Lucius, changed my name is Suicul- Cul for short. Suicul, Lucius. He only turned it around, very creative. Anyway, the point is that he switched it to avoid any suspicion. You see, he knew about me before I knew about me. Mostly because he is my father."

Rys gasped.

"Knew what?" Gareth asked.

"About who I am- Lucius. Well, he is, too, but the power will only go to the youngest heir."

Gareth vaguely recalled a story his great-grandfather told him when he was only a very young boy, about four or five years old. It was the night before his great-grandfather, Charmont James, had died.

"_Gareth, my boy, come here. Sit on my lap for a story," Charmont James rasped to his great-grandson._

_Gareth didn't want to- he was a big boy now and didn't like fairytales or stories anymore. But, to please his favorite relative, he gently sat down in the old man's lap._

"_This is a story about my father, King Gareth Charmont II. He had quite the adventure, did you know that Gareth?" Little Gareth shook his head 'no'. _

"_Well, he defeated an evvvvillll sorcerer named Lucius. Lucius was a very bad man. He killed many innocent people just to get to us, and the ruling power of Kyrria. Now your great-great-grandfather and his accomplice, the man which I am named after- James, went to that nasty evil sorcerer's big black castle to stop him. My father brought with him his lovely young fiancé- they were to be wed in a few weeks time. Her name was Tarys. She was a very good fighter, and extremely brave. My father would say she was braver than the bravest man in the whole wide world. And ten times as beautiful, he always said. She wanted to help Gareth Charmont get rid of this evil power that threatened her future country and her own happiness._

_Now, they got into the castle safely, but had no idea where to find this Lucius fellow. So, they decided to start from bottom to top. Well, they found the dungeons and torture chambers right away since they were the most prominent rooms in the whole castle. My father told me that they only found one living person in all 11 rooms of torture. She was a woman named Lasary. This woman was a prisoner of Lucius. She did all the dirty work for him after he captured her when she was only a wee child like you, Gareth. Lucius had her roaming the castle to stop any foolish people who tried to break in. This lady Lasary fought all three of them. Gareth Charmont was no threat to her- he reluctantly admitted that. She beat him easily but was stopped short from killing him when Tarys stepped in-between and began to fight Lasary. Each woman was extremely talented. It was a horrible battle that went on for ages and was fought in almost every room. Eventually Tarys won, but didn't kill Lasary. Instead, they talked. You see, Lasary didn't like Lucius very much and was waiting for the perfect time to get rid of him. Lasary ended up congratulating Tarys and Tarys introduced her to James and Gareth Charmont._

_Now, according to my father, Lady Lasary and James seemed to fall in love at first sight. _

_This pretty lady took the three adventurers to where the bad man, Lucius, was. He was trying new spells in his highest, darkest tower. These four brave souls broke open the door and charged in. Now, Lucius, being the very bad man that he was, fought them with all these nasty magical tricks he had. All four fought with all their might. My father was wounded, and James was too. But Tarys and Lasary, they were really going at it- pulling off these incredible moves that no one has ever seen before. Sadly, this wasn't enough. Lucius killed Tarys. The other three retaliated. They believed killing him would too easy of a way out, so James took away the power that kept Lucius alive. Gareth Charmont and James left the castle with a new girl, heavy hearts, and a stone that contained Lucius' power._

_When they got to the castle with their story of triumph, the kingdom rejoiced. King Gareth Charmont mourned the loss of Tarys, the love of his life. Lasary and James' relationship grew. The three of them turned into such great friends, so close to each other. _

_One day, their hearts were broken again. This time James was brought to the king and Lasary, killed by sword and no one knew why. That was when my father had a curse placed upon the gem that would kill any who released the power because he thought James' death was connected to that._

_Now that James was gone, Lasary and Gareth Charmont only had each other. The two ended up getting married, and had me and my sister Sarra Tarys. _

_Before my father died, he told me that his story will happen again, but it would turn out the right way that time. It wasn't that he didn't love Lasary, he did- but not the way he had loved Tarys. Lasary felt the same as him- she loved James more, in a different way. My father knew it wasn't supposed to turn out like this._

_When you were born, Gareth, I thought it was pretty ironic that your father's favorite and most skilled knight had a son also, named James. And I darn right found it hilarious when the two of you became best friends. Perhaps it is you who will fix the story." Gareth's great-grandfather slowly closed his eyes, tired after such a long story. Gareth jumped off his great-grand father's lap and went to play with his best friend James, who everyone called Jim._

Then, he was too young to understand. Remembering it now, he noticed the gravity of the story and the incredible parallels in his life. He couldn't help think… Am I going to fall in love with someone named Tarys? How can I when my heart belongs to Adora? Will she die? Will _Jim_ die? Will I marry Lasary? WHO ARE HALF OF THESE PEOPLE! ARE THEY JUST CODE NAMES OR WHAT!

"I think I know what you're talking about," Gareth said, surprising both Cul and Rys. He was going to follow his heart on this one. "And I believe I can help you with your problem and get Adora back at the same time."

Jim mumbled from behind the gag. He looked very confused.

"You are right, Boss captured your fiancé. I know where to find them," Cul replied. "But, how did you figure it out?"

Gareth retold the tale his great-grandfather told him those 14 years ago.

The company was silent for a long time, lost in thought. Even Jim didn't say anything.

_Am I the girl in the story?_ Rys thought. _We share the same name…_

She shrugged off the feeling of déjà vu and decided to let the subject rest.

"I knew this guy was smart," Rys laughed. Gareth smiled gratefully at her.

"But, who are the other people in the great ol' _story to be redone_? Unless we meet some more ladies on the way to the castle, Rys is the only girl. I know you can do a lot of this, Rys, but I don't think being two people is one of them," Cul commented.

"Alright, Lucius," Rys said, Cul visibly winced, "Sorry, ex- Lucius."

"A little better," Cul told her.

"So, Cul," she began again using the name that fit him the most. "Show us the way to the castle." She smiled at Gareth. "We'll get your little love back, don't worry."

"When you're helping me, how could I worry?" Gareth replied. Jim growled.

"We'll leave in the morning. Since you haven't noticed, I'll point out that it's well past my bed time," Cul told them before lying down on a blanket and swiftly falling asleep.

"Yeah, he's right," Rys said. She lay down on her blanket.

Jim grunted another set of incomprehensible words.

"Aren't you going to untie us?" Gareth asked. "We are all friends now, right?"

Rys pondered for a moment. "Sure, we're friends," she agreed then closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

In the end, she didn't fall asleep at all. Special thanks to all the thoughts that her new friend Gareth's story invoked. Thoughts and, odd enough, feelings and memories she had forgotten about…

XxXx

Gareth and Jim woke to find that they had been untied while they were sleeping.

With a sudden rush of memories from the previous night, Gareth jumped up. "Let's get going!" he shouted. Rys looked up from the leftover fish she was eating and Cul reluctantly stirred awake.

"Sure thing," Rys replied with a mouth full of fish. "Jim, you are being unreasonably quite this morning." Rys smiled, she hadn't untied his gag.

Jim ripped the gag with a mocking laugh and gave her a rude gesture accompanying some impossible threat.

Forty minutes later Cul was wide awake and Gareth was bouncing off the trees with excitement. They were packed up and ready to rescue a damsel in distress and vanquish evil.

Rys felt good inside. A warm fuzzy feeling tickled her veins and she felt like she was meant to do this.

_So this is what the other side of the law feels like…_She smiled.

Less than five minutes of walking in the direction Cul thought the castle was in, the four heard the sound of someone screaming and running through the woods.

"What the-" Jim started as a girl with brown hair and a slightly torn dress ran out of the woods and knocked Rys onto the ground.

"Saraly!" Rys and Cul shouted.

"Cul!" Saraly ran to Cul and gave him a hug. "Rys!" She went over to where Rys was, still on the ground. Saraly jumped on top of her. "Rys!"

"Hi, Saraly," Rys tried to breath from the suffocating hug. "Cul, help?"

Cul laughed and jumped on the top of the pile instead of helping. Rys felt the last of the air in her lungs escape.

"A thief family reunion. Touching, isn't it?" Jim asked, sarcastically

"Very," Gareth replied.

Cul got off of Saraly and Rys and walked over to the other two guys. "We found another girl. Well, she found us."

"No," Gareth and Jim sternly said simultaneously.

Cul shrugged. "My thoughts exactly, but we have no choice but to bring her."

"Rys!"

"Saraly!"

"Rys!"

"Saraly get off of me."

"Oh, right," Saraly picked herself up off of Rys, but not before she secretly pulled the Gem of Power out of Rys' pocket and placed it in her own.

**A/N: Now evil Saraly has got the gem! Dun dun dun dunnnnn Hahaha.**


	8. Strength of Many

**A/N: So… it's been awhile since I last updated! Haha. But I will finish, Scout's honor!!**

**Chapter 8: Strength of Many**

Saraly dusted off her tattered yellow dress and examined the troop. "What happened to the horses?"

Gareth helped Rys up.

"They ran away," Cul replied, eyeing Gareth's action with curiosity.

Jim eyed his friend, too, but not with curiosity. Saraly looked on in disgust. "So, I have to walk even more? Seriously?!"

Gareth leaned into Rys. "Can we trust her?" he whispered in her ear.

Goosebumps ran down her body from the spot Gareth's breath had hit her ear. What is this she's feeling? First, it was an attraction to Jim, now Gareth, too? What's going on?!

Well, at least Gareth didn't hate her; too bad he had a fiancé.

Finally she gained control of her senses. "Eh," she whispered back in indecision. "She doesn't have enough brains to deceive _me_."

Gareth chuckled low, the breath tickling Rys' skin. "Awfully confident."

She replied with a smile and walked over to Cul.

"Saraly, how'd you escape?" Cul asked.

"Boss."

Fear gripped at Cul's heart at the mention of his father. He cleared his throat. "Figures," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Jim strode over to his best friend and whispered in his ear. "I don't like that one. Her eyes scare me."

Gareth had to agree with his friend. The new girl looked power hungry. He had seen the look in many eyes before. "There isn't much we can do," he whispered back, thinking about the last person he whispered with. He wasn't quite sure why, but the more he conversed with Rys, the more he liked her. He wasn't afraid to admit he was attracted to her. Ok, with a fiancé, he was a little afraid of acknowledging that fact.

"Just another untrustworthy thief," Jim scoffed.

Gareth glanced over at Rys and Cul. "You know, the other two aren't like this new one at all. You must admit, they are rather… good-hearted thieves. I believe them to be trustworthy."

Jim didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings, plus, he…well, he might agree. Pertaining to Cul. Not Rys. Ok, well, he would take Rys over Saraly.

Saraly finally recognized the two other men and remembered Boss's parting words to her. '_Take care of anyone in the way. Anyone, and everyone.'_ "Just great," she turned to her cohorts. "You guys picked up some riffraff." She mentally calculated how she'd get rid of the newcomers.

Jim scoffed, again. "Riffraff? Us? Now isn't that funny." He tried to walk towards the girl, but Gareth held him back.

Rys started toward Jim, her fist raised. Luckily, Cul held her back. "You are really getting annoying, you...you stupid boy!" she cried and tried to escape Cul's hold.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Saraly whined. "Just kiss each other already! I've only been here a minute and the tension between you two is killing me."

Rys blushed. She hadn't thought Saraly had hit so close to the mark before she actually said that. "Saraly!" she reprimanded.

The accused just shrugged her shoulders.

Jim forced a laugh. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't like Rys. She's a thief for crying out loud. And she tricked him. "That's not even possible," he explained. "Never in a million years would I feel that way toward this thief," he spat, pointing at Rys.

Immediately offended, the pointee pointed back. "You're just upset because I hurt your pride," she accused. "Never in a million years would you have expected someone to do that!"

Gareth looked rather guilty. "She's right," he mumbled.

"Which one?" Cul asked. He had moved beside the prince just moments ago.

Gareth chuckled. "Well, I guess I'd have to say both!"

Jim sputtered. "That- that has nothing to do with it!" _That has everything to do with it_, he thought.

Gareth laughed at his friend. The whole time he had known Jim, a.k.a. his whole life, the boy had only truly fallen for a handful of girls. Jim had picked fights with all of them. This felt the same. Well, maybe to a higher degree than all the rest. Very, higher degree. Maybe that meant Jim's affection was that much stronger. Thinking of love, Gareth couldn't help but remember Adora. He truly loved her, the twinge in his heart, at the mere mention of her name, told him so. He knew, once this whole ordeal was over with, he would be great friends with Rys and Cul. He didn't understand what he felt for Rys, but he knew he felt stronger towards his future wife.

Now that his feelings were sorted out, he turned to his friend and gave him The Look. THE Look. The one that conveyed that sentiment: 'I know exactly what's going on in your head. You do this every time you like someone. If I can forgive her, you can. Stop being a nitwit. Plus, we still need to find Adora. If you act gentlemanly, this will go a lot faster.

Nitwit.'

Jim understood the conveyed message and sighed. Before he could speak, Saraly let out a high pitched whine. "Ugh! This is sooo boring! It can't get any worse!"

Just then, thunder racked the land and rain poured out of the sky, soaking everything.

XxXx

"Oh, drat! This is ruining my dress!" Saraly complained as the first few fat raindrops fell.

Rys looked up at them black, angry clouds and sighed. "This is going to be a bad one," she announced. A loud crack of thunder agreed with her.

"Anyone bring an umbrella?" Jim asked sarcastically as lightening struck overhead and rain fell in thick sheets.

Gareth blushed with embarrassment. "I'm afraid I didn't really plan for a long journey when we set out."

"My friend," Jim said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "When we left, you weren't in the proper state to be organizing anything."

Rys giggled. Jim snapped his attention to her. He didn't think thieves giggled. It was kind of…cute. He smiled at her.

Saraly noticed. "Ugh, are we there yet?" She lifted her skirts to avoid a mud puddle.

"We just have to cross the river. After that, there's a town just a few miles away. And a few miles away from the town is the castle," Cul explained. Gareth strained his eyes to try to find the river through the sheet of rain. "One problem," Cul continued. "We need to find a bridge- unless, of course, you want to wade across _that_." They had made it to the Lucarno. The rain had swelled the banks. Raging rapids tormented the river.

A large branch flew down with the current. It hit a sharp rock and smashed.

"I choose life," Jim gulped.

"There has to be a bridge around here somewhere. This area looks vaguely familiar," Gareth observed.

"Silly me," Saraly mumbled, "I never thought this tree looked just like any other tree here."

"Jim!" Gareth called out over the noise of the storm. "I think we used to help patrol these woods!"

"And that means…?" Rys asked impatiently.

Jim gave a weak glare directed at Rys. "That means there is a bridge past the next bend," he explained. "It's a little rickety, but it'll do."

Cul stopped walking and stood, hands on hips. "So, oh prince and best friend, you want us to cross a _rickety_ bridge over a monster of a river, in the middle of a horrible storm?"

The two sputtered.

"A-well…."

"Wh-I-yes?"

The three thieves shared a similar look and rolled their eyes. "Here we go again," Rys sighed.

"Again?" Gareth asked..

"Long story," Cul explained.

"Seems to me like we have plenty of time," Jim said as he trudged off in the direction of the bridge.

"Ok, then. You don't want to know," Rys re-explained and started to follow.

"Oh, I think I do," Jim persisted, winking at her.

Throughout the walk to the bridge, they could hear Rys mumbling about which tree would be best to tie Jim to ("That nice oak over there will do perfectly…").

Saraly positioned herself far away from her.

OoOo

True to their word, Jim and Gareth lead the group to a rickety wooden bridge just around the bend. To Rys, rickety was an understatement. At this point, the river had worn through rock and earth, creating a small ravine. The bridge was anchored to each side with fraying ropes and had a frayed series of ropes propping it up. Rys looked down and immediately regretted it. The bridge was only a few yards above the raging river. Staring at the swirling waves only made her dizzy. She gulped.

Jim heard. He looked over at her face and was surprised to see panic etched across her features.

Gareth ran a hand through his rain soaked hair. "Looks like it will hold," he commented. "We should have the lightest go across first, just to make sure." He turned to Rys, about to suggest she go first, but Saraly strode up to the bridge.

"I'm the lightest," she sniffed. "Anyway, now Rys will have some extra time with her lover." Saraly began to trot across the bridge as Rys and Jim argued, creating the perfect distraction. She looked back just once to make sure no one was watching her. Then, she tugged out the slim knives she had hidden discreetly in her sleeve. Placing just the right amount of pressure against the ropes, the girl made her way across the bridge, fraying even more all the already frayed ropes.

_Perfect_, she thought as she safely reached the other side, _Princey boy and Annoying boy will fall to their deaths as they try to cross the bridge!_

Innocently, she called to the other side, making sure they knew she reached the other side.

Back with the others, Rys and Jim with still fighting about nothing Gareth could make out between their incoherent sentences.

"After you," he motioned for Cul to cross the bridge. After a smile, the latter soon met Saraly on the other side. "You guys really should stop," Gareth told the two. He leaned in the between them. "Jim likes you," he told Rys.

"Wha-! Gareth!" Jim made a grab at his ex-best friend, but he had already made it to the bridge and crossed.

On the other side, Saraly fumed. Why isn't her brilliant plan working?! Well, as long as Rys or Annoying boy don't make it, she was willing to call it successful.

Jim sighed and refused to look at the girl next to him. "Argh! Well, you better go next. Thieves first and all."

"I believe it's 'ladies,'" Rys replied half-heartedly. Reluctantly, she put a foot on the bridge and heard the groan of old rope and wood. She made the mistake of looking down. What she saw didn't exactly elicit a cry of joy. "Here we go," she gulped and took another small step. Another groan, this one much louder. "Eep!"

After another small step, Jim shouted out to her. "What's the matter?! You're taking forever! Aren't afraid of a little bridge are you?"

"Oh, not this worn out old bridge that could break at any moment. Nope, not afraid of that," Rys shouted back, her voice cracking with fear. "And definently not the roaring, killer river below me. I'm all sunshine and giggles out here! How about you?"

"Oh, you're such a little girl!" Jim taunted. "Look, sturdy as ever." He took a large step onto the bridge.

Rys froze. "Jim, don't."

"Jim! What do you think you're doing?!" Gareth shouted.

"No, it's fine," He replied, taking another step towards Rys. "I'm showing this great thief here a thing or two about courage."

The bridge creaked. A rope snapped.

Rys, her face white, turned to face the man behind her. "Jim…"

Not one to freeze in the face of imminent death, he shouted to her. "Well then, hurry up!"

The girl didn't need to be told twice; she quickly scampered across, Jim right behind her. Just as Rys was about to put her foot on land, the ropes broke.

"Rys!" Gareth shouted and grabbed her hand, pulling the rest of her onto the shore.

"Don't let go," she gasped. Gareth looked over and saw her other hand holding tight to Jim's, who just happened to be dangling mere feet above the river.

"About time," Saraly whispered, leaning back to enjoy her handiwork.

Cul looked over to her and noticed the look of triumph on her face. "You have no idea what you're doing." With a quick glare, he hurried over to help Gareth.

Rys huffed. "Jim, you weigh a ton! I think my arms are going to be pulled out of my body."

Jim, struggling to get a foot hold, took a moment to glare. "It's muscle," he retorted before resuming his search. He felt his hand slip farther and farther out of Rys'. Before he couldn't anymore, he looked up, into Rys' frantic eyes.

Well, he was going to die.

_I might as well admit how beautiful she is_, he thought. He realized how much he admired her strength and wit. Even how she can easily damage his ego. Ok, so maybe he could easily fall in love with her. Maybe he already was?

With death mere seconds away, he didn't mind admitting such.

He focused on her eyes. His hand let go of hers. Not because the river looked inviting, but because he saw his own recently thought thoughts reflected in her eyes. Such was his surprise that he let go. The last thing he knew was that he was falling.

"Jim!" Rys cried. With the extra weight gone, the two boys fell backwards, launching Rys away from the edge. After they regained their senses, the three rushed to the rim. Before any could search for Jim, a strong burst of air and water knocked them all back.

The rough landing knocked the wind out of Rys. That, and the heavy weight which landed on top of her. An "oof" landed beside her. She looked up to see Gareth sprawled on top of her, stuttering apologies, but not getting off of her.

"Come on, Gareth," a familiar voice reprimanded from where the "oof" had originated. "At least get a room."

Much to Rys' relief, Gareth scrambled off of her and hugged his best friend. "Jim!"

Rys had just caught her breath when Cul hit her in the stomach. "Oy! What was that for?" she cried. Her friend only stared open mouthed at the spot they had just been. Curious, Rys looked, too. Much to her amazement, a beautiful lady stood there. Her flowing gown was different shades of blue while her hair and skin had a green tint.

"I am Naida, the water nymph," the woman explained. Her voice held the music of waves gently splashing. "I've come to tell you your destiny. Each of you holds a part of what is to come."

All five slowly walked up to Naida, listening intently.

With a nod of approval, the nymph spoke again. "It is written:

_One Royal Blood, True Heart- Respected;_

_One Dark Heart, Dark Help- Traitor;_

_One New Leaf Turned, Heart Set- Determined;_

_One Brave Heart, Time is Now- Fighter;_

_One Destroyer of All- Evil;_

_The Greats against the Evilest of Evil,_

_who is aided by Traitor_

_One group shall prevail, the other perished._

_Good and Bad, Bad and Good._

_Who shall Conquer Life and Death?_'"

With a smile, Naida left the puzzled group. Rys watched as the water nymph melted into the rain drops.

"Well," Gareth laughed. "I think I know which one I am." He hastily corrected himself, "Unless one of you has royal blood, that it."

"I guess that makes me, how'd she put it, the "evilest of evil"?" Cul sighed.

Gareth pointed to Jim. "Jim is training to be a knight. I could call him a fighter." Jim shrugged off Rys' quizzical look. "And Rys must be the "new leaf turned" or whatever because she used to be a thief, now she's a… well, she's a good guy!" Gareth was warming up to his theme. "Oh! This is rather fun to figure out!" He looked around. "What do we have left?"

"Traitor. The one who aids the evilest of evil!"

They turned, surprised to hear Saraly shout out. She stood there, looking fierce, with a red gem in her hand.

Rys gasped and patted down her pockets, finding them empty. "No," she whispered, looking at Saraly.

"Oh yes, dear Lasary. I have the power now," Saraly called out, using Rys' real name.

"Lasary?!" Gareth gasped and eyed Rys, momentarily distracted from the crazed girl in front of him.

Cul took a step forward. "Saraly, you don't want to do this. Give me the gem," he held his hand out.

The girl only laughed. "Are you kidding?! Once I break this gem and release Lucius' powers, I will be rich! I will be given all the power I want!"

"Saraly, no! There's a curse on it! You'll die if you release the power!" Rys warned, looking warily her.

"Ha! You're lying to me, _Lasary_. You just want the power to yourself." Saraly raised her hand and smashed the gem off a boulder.

"No!" All four cried. But it was too late.

"No," Cul cried, tears streaming down his face. He let himself fall to the ground.

As the gem broke, a red mist wafted out and Saraly slumped to the ground, lifeless.

Rys reached Cul before the red mist did. "Cul, you are the best friend I've ever had! Nothing will ever change that." The red mist got closer and closer.

Jim squatted down beside the two. "You're an amazing man."

The red mist touched Cul's skin. The effect was immediate. He threw Rys off his arm and pushed Jim away. His eyes now burned a bright red. He offered the three a malicious grin.

Lucius now stood before them.

With a small flash, the sorcerer was gone, off to his fortress.

Rys fell to her knees in tears. "Cul," she muttered before everything went blank.

Jim was able to catch her before her head hit the muddy ground.

**a/n: Yay! And, as every writer wants, review! Hope it was ok! Thanks, guys!**


End file.
